


something special

by ayumihayashi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Moon Taeil, Collars, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Group chat, Hair-pulling, Hyung Kink, M/M, Nude Photos, Oppa Kink, Pet Names, Sub Moon Taeil, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, kind of, poly 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: Taeil blinked at the piece of leather in his hands then at the younger. He swallowed thickly, already imagining the feeling of the hard leather pressed against his skin as he thumbed over the engraved moons. "It's beautiful.""You know what? It would look even more beautiful around your neck, hyung," Doyoung purred. "Do you want me to help you put it on?"
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil
Comments: 17
Kudos: 131





	something special

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Taeil birthday sex fic. 3 weeks later. I know. I'm sorry for taking so long but my mental health is kicking my ass. Hope it is good enough. Happy late birthday to our moon.
> 
> ♡ 
> 
> songs:
> 
> kali uchis - solita  
> trevi moran - na$ty  
> the weeknd - faith  
> max - high heels  
> beyoncé - 6 inch

It's been a long day, really. Maybe not the longest day of his life but still long enough for Taeil to feel completely drained, only wanting to take a good shower and change to his comfy oversized clothes. He sighed at the thought, soft smile on his lips as they all made their way to the dorms after a tiring day of filming. His birthday was tomorrow, in less than four hours actually. Taeil didn’t planned anything in particular, for him his birthday was a day like any other but he knew the others already planned something for him, they always did even when he told them it was not necessary and now thinking of it, Taeil felt really lucky to have them in his life. 

Once they arrived, Taeil made his way to his and Yuta’s room, quickly undressing and stepping in their bathroom. He stayed in the shower for some time, enjoying the hot water on his skin, a sigh escaping his mouth as he felt himself relax and finally get rid of today’s dirt stuck to his skin. He changed to his black sleeping shorts and his oversized white t-shirt that was probably three size bigger and fell down to his thighs but he loved how comfy it was. He let his black hair air-dry and made his way to the living room, plopping down on the couch with yet another sigh.

Hours went by with Taeil doing nothing else but watching random cat videos on YouTube, it was his thing lately. Maybe he should adopt one, he always wanted a cat. The dorm was silent, the others were probably in their rooms or down at the 5th floor, he didn’t really know. He checked the hour on his phone, almost midnight and he was dying of boredom. He contemplated going to bed early but was cut off his thoughts when he heard footsteps and whispers coming from the front door. His blood ran cold and his heart started beating faster, he was not really scared but he really hoped it was not one of those hysterical fan waiting outside. He tried to listen to what was being said behind the door but he couldn’t decipher anything but a " _shut up_ " and Taeil didn’t have the time to do anything before the door opened and he was greeted by height dumbasses singing happy birthday way too loudly and holding two chocolate cakes with cute "Happy Birthday Taeil!" signs on them. Taeil immediately smiled, he watched as Taeyong elbowed Doyoung who gritted his teeth at him, cake almost falling from his hands. Youngho was dancing happily behind them followed by Jaehyun and Donghyuck. Yuta and Jungwoo were smiling brightly and holding the second cake together and Mark was cheerfully clapping. Taeil checked the time. _Midnight_.

"Happy birthday our Illie hyung!" Youngho exclaimed making Taeil laugh loudly. "Come on, blow the candles before they melt!"

After that, they sat down in the living room and devoured the two cakes before giving Taeil his birthday gifts. It wasn’t very extravagant gifts, they all knew Taeil preferred simple and useful things rather than overly expensive stuff that he’ll probably use once or twice. The black haired man couldn’t stop smiling, it wasn’t much, probably not the best birthday for some people but for Taeil it was just perfect, everything he needed. He felt happy, and loved.

As he thanked Jungwoo for his gift and put it away, Doyoung slid a plain black velvet box on the table with a soft smile on his face. He took it with a curious look on his face, everyone was now looking at him and he could feel that excitement course through his body. His fingers felt the soft velvet, the box was rather big and it only made Taeil even more impatient.

"Open it boss!" Donghyuck whined, stuffing the remaining bite of cake left on his plate. Taeil looked back at Doyoung who only nodded at him. Taeil didn’t know why he felt slightly nervous, he knew Doyoung would never disappoint him or buy him something humiliating but the sight of the mysterious box with no brand name on it is making something stir in him. Not waiting any longer, he slowly opened the box, a soft gasp coming out of his mouth when he saw what was inside.

_A collar_. A thick blood red leather collar with a buckle and a metal O ring where a leash could be potentially attached to. There was two small gold crescents moons on each sides. It looked expensive and handmade, something you would have to search for days before buying. Someone wolf whistled, probably Yuta, he didn’t know and it didn’t matter. His breath itched when he picked up the heavy collar and examined each details. He knew he was starting to get needy and he was starting to get slightly floaty when he felt his dick throb in his shorts.

"What do you think? Is it pretty?" Doyoung looked at him expectedly, his adorable gummy smile plastered on his face. The older cleared his throat, "It is really pretty, you shouldn’t have. Was it expensive?" he said in a small voice. Blush creeping on his soft cheeks as he heard the others chuckle at the whole situation.

"Damn Doyoung where did you get this? I need one for Youngho, maybe he’ll finally obey to me," Yuta joked to which Youngho responded with a warning look, trying hard to look menacing but the soft pout on his lips and the dusty pink blush on his cheeks just made him look even cuter. Doyoung didn’t answer, way too busy looking at Taeil lovingly which is something Taeil truly never got used to. Of course he loved Doyoung, more than anything, but the way the younger always made sure Taeil knew how much he loved him whether it is with words, gestures or the way he looked at Taeil like he was art, was something Taeil never really got used to. It always made him feel like some stupid schoolgirl with a crush on the popular boy. It never failed to make his heart skip a beat. The sensation of being loved truthfully was indescribable.

"Alright, I think we’re gonna go," Taeyong broke the moment with an awkward fake cough, sensing the sudden change in the atmosphere, "I think it’s best if we leave you two the whole floor for tonight, right guys?" he got up and gestured at everyone to get up and leave.

That is why they were now alone in the room, the collar still in Taeil’s hands and Doyoung now sitting next to him.

"Do you like it, baby?" Doyoung asked, eagerly waiting for an answer. 

Taeil blinked at the piece of leather in his hands then at the younger.He swallowed thickly, already imagining the feeling of the hard leather pressed against his skin as he thumbed over the engraved moons. "It's beautiful."

"You know what? It would look even more beautiful around your neck, hyung," Doyoung purred. "Do you want me to help you put it on?" 

Taeil nodded shyly and turned around. As Doyoung tightened the collar around his neck, Taeil shivered, small moan leaving his lips. He can feel the goosebumps from the cool leather against his skin. The fit was snug, tight enough to make him feel dizzy, already falling in that headspace he loved so much and his dick throbbed once again. 

“How does it look?” Taeil asked the other, voice small and hesitant. Doyoung didn’t reply immediately, instead taking over on kissing Taeil’s neck sweetly. "Turn around," the breath of his words catching on the shell of Taeil’s ear and the older complied immediately. He suddenly felt exposed with the way Doyoung’s hungry gaze travelled over him, his tongue occasionally poking out to wet his lips. Doyoung’s eyes were dark, clouded with lust, one of his finger moving up and toying with the ring on the collar, pulling on it gently.

"Let’s take this somewhere else, shall we kitten?" The deep tone of Doyoung voice had Taeil so light-headed, closing his eyes for a moment. "Yes, l-let’s go."

Sometimes Taeil liked nothing more than to be thrown around or being called a good boy and no one did it better than Doyoung. Doyoung knew Taeil’s body by heart, all those hours touching, feeling, worshipping Taeil’s perfect body taught him everything he needed to know about the smaller man. Taeil liked having his nipples played with, he was extremely sensitive on his neck, there was a lot of things he liked but when Doyoung touched or played with his thick thighs and pretty round ass, he was on cloud nine. It wasn’t really a surprise that Taeil was sensitive there but it was still pretty amusing for the younger who could spend hours only teasing his boyfriend.

"Are you going to look at me all night?" Taeil said, Doyoung’s delicate hands are cupping his face, thumbs stroking his cheeks and eyes not leaving his own.

They were currently in Taeil’s room laying on their sides on his comfortable bed, it was kind of small for two grown men but they still fit both in it, mostly because Taeil liked to hug the younger tightly which Doyoung loved. They’ve been there for minutes now, slowly making out and giggling, talking about stuff that came to mind, just enjoying each other’s presence. They had all the time in the world to do whatever they wanted tonight, they didn’t want to rush anything even though both of them were already half hard.

"Maybe, is that a problem? Can’t I appreciate a fine looking man when I see one?" he said teasingly, one of his hand slowly running upward, Doyoung laced his fingers into the short black hair at the nape of his lover’s neck before going up higher, suddenly yanking on the longer hair on top of his head, surprising Taeil completely who gasped loudly, eyes wide.

"So cute, you are so cute," he tightened his grip on the other’s soft hair, pulling harder than he had before. A soft moan escaped out of Taeil’s mouth, blush quickly spreading on his face as he lifted a hand to grab Doyoung’s wrist.

"H-hurts, stop."

Big eyes looked up at Doyoung, he had a thing for his hyung’s wide sparkly eyes, they always looked so full of joy and love, always so curious and Doyoung could never resist them. Truth to be told, Doyoung couldn’t resist Taeil at all, he was head over heels for him and of course, Taeil felt the same way about the younger.

"Are you sure about that?" Doyoung smirked. Taeil opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by Doyoung pulling his head back, giving him complete access to the other’s throat, collar against his tan skin. Doyoung nipped at Taeil’s neck, leaving wet kisses down his skin where the collar wasn’t on, biting his collarbones and painting some red marks all over his smooth tanned skin eliciting soft whines from his lover. "Seems like you like it though."

Taeil’s hands went to grip his shirt just as the younger pushed a thigh between Taeil’s legs who immediately grinds down on it. A hand pressed onto the base of Taeil’s spine, guiding his movements as he moaned quietly. Taeil makes a very undignified noise at the scrape of teeth over his pulse point, he can feel the blush spread to his chest. He squirms, ruts down in small jerky movements, trying so hard not to look eager but the friction of Doyoung’s strong thigh against his clothed half-hard cock was completely heavenly, only a thin pair of shorts and his underwear separating his cock and the younger’s thigh.

Doyoung liked to torture Taeil though, liked giving him something and taking it back almost immediately just to hear Taeil protest and whine. He liked seeing the older try to get back what was taken away from him, it was a fun game for Doyoung and he _always_ won at that game.

The younger pulled his thighs from in-between Taeil’s legs before pulling the collar harshly, choking Taeil at the same time.

“Do you know what I want to do to you?” Doyoung whispered, pushing Taeil on his back and sitting up, quickly getting rid of Taeil’s shorts and underwear followed by his shirt, then his own clothes before spreading his lover’s thighs and settling between them. "I want to kiss you all over making you squirm underneath me, I want to touch you everywhere. I want to leave marks all over your perfect body so everyone could see that you belong to me. Do you want that, angel? Should I fuck you all night long until you’re crying and begging for more?" the younger asked as he attached his lips to Taeil’s collarbones, sucking pretty red marks all over the soft skin.

“I’ll finger fuck you nice and slow right here, get you all ready for my cock, do you want that? I’ll fuck you so deep that the only thing you can do is moan my name like the cockslut that you are, I’ll make you cum fast and hard.” Doyoung licked a stripe down Taeil’s collarbone, “That sounds good baby?”

Taeil nodded quickly, sort of, it was hard to with Doyoung still pulling his collar.

"Words, doll.” Doyoung’s voice was smooth and commanding.

“Please, Doyoung hyung, please,” Taeil whines in response, legs spreading wider automatically. His hands sliding up the younger’s broad shoulders, bucking his hips in an attempt to feel the slightest bit of friction on his aching cock. Doyoung pulled away and made quick work of undressing Taeil followed by himself, hot skin against hot skin making both of them even more eager. Taeil was already fully hard, thick heavy cock a pretty shade of pink and Doyoung gave it one quick tug before pulling his hand away. 

Silence filled the room, both lovers too busy admiring the other, Doyoung’s hands were on Taeil’s small waist, gently holding him like he was afraid he would break under his touch. It was nice, Taeil felt small and Doyoung loved how docile the older was. How he trusted him more than anyone else. Doyoung’s hands were roaming Taeil’s lovely body, fingertips tracing the sensitive skin making the smaller man shiver. Hands went from his plush stomach to his thick thighs, the ones Doyoung always loved to mark up. 

"Now," the younger reached for the drawer of his nightstand, snapping them both out of their reverie and pulling out a bottle of lube that he threw next to him, "Should I give you the rest of your gift?" He then pulled out a chain leash from the drawer before closing it back. Taeil eyed the leash curiously, big doe eyes looking back at Doyoung who only smiled, clasping the leash to the collar and tugging on it gently.

"Do you even know how beautiful you look? Do you realize how bad I want to ruin you right now?" Doyoung murmured sweetly, "I’m not the only one though."

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously, Doyoung gave him a soft peck on his pouty pink lips.

"Baby, everyone wants you. They all want to worship you and make you feel good. You don’t see it, don’t you?" Another soft peck. "You don’t see the way they want to fuck you rough until you’re crying and begging them for more? Or how some of them wants to choke on your dick?" he laughed at Taeil dumbfounded expression.

"Do you want to know what they told me?" Taeil nodded and Doyoung started nipping at his neck once again. "Taeyong always tells me how much he loves your ass, how he want to eat you out and leave you trembling and drooling. Would you like that? Should I let him make a mess out of you kitten?"

Taeil shut his eyes as he moaned lowly, the thought of Taeyong playing with him, eating him out so slowly was getting to him. The younger smiled against his neck before continuing, "Youngho, oh Youngho. He’s adorable you know? Always talking about wanting you to fuck his throat and cum on his face. He gets needy when we talk about you, poor thing doesn’t know how to handle it." Taeil’s hands were in Doyoung’s black hair, pulling on them when Doyoung bite on his skin. Slowly going down, Doyoung started kissing and biting his chest.

Taeil moaned out sharply when the younger grazed a sensitive nipple with his teeth. Taeil shuddered and suddenly, Doyoung’s hands were on him, sliding up and down his sides, soothing him.

Taeil sucked in a breath, hips bucking up on their own, "Doyoung, please," he whined, pulling Doyoung away from his neck. 

"Tell me what you need. I’ll give you anything you want." He replied fondly, catching one of Taeil’s hand and giving it a kiss. 

"Please fuck me, I need it." He begged though those pretty pink lips. And how could Doyoung ever refuse something sweet like this? How could he when Taeil was looking at him with those eyes?

Doyoung grinned, letting Taeil clasp his hands together around his neck and pulling him down firmly to kiss him with so much desperation. Doyoung groaned into the kiss, immediately lickingand biting Taeil’s lips who was already feeling overwhelmed from the sensual slide of the other’s tongue across his own. It was hot and messy, the way they both liked it, the perfect balance between rough, almost animalistic and still sweet. A small sound escaped Taeil’s lips as they broke the kiss, small string of saliva connecting their now red lips.

It takes all of Doyoung’s willpower to not fuck Taeil right there, so overcome with affection and lust for the man he has learned to trust and who trusts him in return. “I’ll take good care of you.”

His hand coming up to firmly hold Taeil’s chin, giving him another dirty kiss and retrieved the lube, quickly uncapping the bottle before coating his fingers with a generous amount of lube, maybe too much but better be safe than sorry. He took his time warming it up between his fingers, not to be nice with Taeil, just to keep him waiting for a little longer. The birthday boy watched as Doyoung swirled the clear gel around, whining in protest and kicking his feet childishly to get Doyoung’s attention back on him and all the younger does is drag is wet fingers down his knee to his inner thigh, slowly reaching down to his entrance but not pushing in. Not yet. Doyoung is known to be a tease but Taeil is too desperate to deal with it right now.

"Doyoung, I swear if you don’t-"

Taeil gasps when he feels Doyoung’s slick fingers slowly pushing inside. He inhales sharply, trying to adjust to the stretch. It’s not a big one but it has been a long time since both of them did anything of the sort. Doyoung takes his time working him open with careful, in and out movements, gradually adding a second finger and then a third. Taeil revels in it, the shivers of pleasure that run through his body every time Doyoung twists his fingers and pushes them deeper inside him. He starts growing impatient, pushing his hips down to meet Doyoung’s movements, barely able to contain the moans that escape his mouth, because it feels so fucking good. Doyoung only chuckles at him, his other hand wrapping around the leash and pulling on it hard enough to actually make Taeil choke on a moan. 

"You’re so good for me, such a good boy," Taeil might have actually been crying at that point, overwhelmed with the slow sweetness of Doyoung’s long fingers deep inside of him, teasingly pushing on his sweet spot in a way that left him gripping at the sheets, shaking. Soft kisses were delicately placed on his collarbones, making their way up to his jaw where Doyoung pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the skin all while Doyoung kept up a steady rhythm with his fingers, fucking in and out of him. 

Doyoung found it endearing how Taeil was already a mess with only his fingers, it is adorable really, how his face is a shade of pink that made him look so innocent. His pupils blown wide, black hair sticking to his forehead as his body was glistening with a thin layer of sweat. Taeil’s cock is achingly hard between his trembling thighs, tip a shade of angry red and leaking precum all over his plush stomach. Taeil always looked hot but now, with that thick sturdy collar around his neck and the matching leash attached to it, he looked completely obscene yet somewhat heavenly. But as Doyoung moves in and out of his hole, picking up a faster pace, curling and shifting his fingers and Taeil feels he might just go mad. More. _He needs more_.

But he doesn’t have time to think much about it that his boyfriend slips out his wet fingers out of Taeil’s hole and ignores the whimper Taeil makes at the feeling of being suddenly empty. He’s about to give him something much, much better. 

"Doyoung hyung," is all Taeil manages. Doyoung hums and wipe his fingers on the cotton sheets. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me," he chokes out, small hands clawing at his own inner thighs.

"I don’t know Illie, should I?" he murmurs, tilting his head to the side innocently.

"Please! I want you, I need you." Taeil pleads, whimpering when Doyoung slaps his hands away. Looking up at the younger, dark lusted gaze starring back at him, taking in the look on Doyoung face as he reached for the lube once again to put some on his already dripping cock. Taeil listened impatiently to the embarrassing squelching as Doyoung rubs himself up and down.

"Are you going to fuck me or not?" the older pouted. He actually fucking pouted.

Doyoung snickered, "Don’t be such a brat," And just like that, Doyoung slowly started sinking into Taeil. The smaller man breathed out, clenching his fingers around the sheets tightly, trying to focus inwardly at the sensations in his body. It was agonisingly slow, way too slow for someone as impatient as Taeil.

"Are you okay?" Doyoung asked, his voice dropped lower. Taeil only managed to nod, his mouth hanging open as Doyoung pushed deeper into him. He locked his legs around Doyoung’s thin waist, coaxing him to move closer, push deeper. 

"You're being such a good boy for me," Doyoung cooed into his ear. His hand reaching up to pull on the collar, then squeezed at his throat gently. They both sighed when Doyoung bottomed out, tears welling on Taeil’s pretty puppy eyes from the intense pleasure. The younger leaned down to press their foreheads together, and suddenly Taeil was flooded with emotions bursting up his chest, compressing his lungs and threatening to drown him. " _I love you, I love you so much_." Taeil sobbed pathetically.

Taeil cries out when Doyoung pulls out and slams back into him. "I love you too, so fucking much." His hands took hold of Taeil’s thick thighs, squeezing them while leaving a tiny peck on Taeil’s lips.

Soon enough, Doyoung started to move his hips, picking up a steady, deep pace. He thrusts so hard into Taeil’s tight heat that it moves Taeil up a few inches on the bed. The bed springs creak beneath them as Doyoung pounds into him roughly. They're both back in that headspace they’ve missed so much. The one where Doyoung felt the need to take care of his hyung and Taeil let him because he needs it, wants it. Doyoung always knew how to make him feel good, to make him feel loved. Taeil was obsessed with the thrusts of Doyoung’s hips and the warm feeling in his guts. The sound of skin slapping against skin and the harsh panting coming from both of them.

“Fuck,” he gasps, shaking with need, “Fuck, Doyoung, _please_.”

"I can’t believe you’re such a mess from only a dick, you’re just a slut aren’t you? Only wanting to be filled and fucked so good by anyone, am I right kitten?" Doyoung grazed his teeth against the tender skin of Taeil’s neck before biting and sucking on it once again, making Taeil whine and writhe beneath him.

“Doyoung,” he pleads again.

"I asked you a question, answer me."

“Fuck,” he chokes out, “Y-yes, I’m a slut! Wanna be fucked by everyone.” His voice sounds utterly wrecked even to his own ears, but Doyoung only chuckles, nipping at his jawline, sucking bruising kisses and fucking him so roughly, switching between slow deep thrusts and fast quick ones, rolling his hips experimentally. One of the numerous things Doyoung was good at, is fucking, making love, driving Taeil completely insane and leaving him addicted and crying for more. Snapping his hips and stretching his boyfriend so well, just the way he craved.

"Good boy," Doyoung purrs as he rams his hips back into Taeil. He can see Taeil grit his jaw as he attempts to swallow down his moans, a small whimper escaping but then, Doyoung pulls back on the forgotten leash making the poor kitten moan loudly, followed by a pathetic sob.

Loud moans were soon replaced with small high pitched ones from Taeil. Doyoung leans over, hips still ramming into Taeil until his chest is flush against Taeil’s. His lips press against the black haired man’s ear, licking down the shell then taking his lobe between his teeth.

"We should show the others, don’t you think? Show them how breathtaking you are," Taeil watches in confusion as Doyoung stops thrusting all together, one hand holding himself up next to Taeil's head. He kisses at Taeil's neck, retrieving his phone from the bedside table without pulling out. One of Doyoung’s hand is at his waist, smirk on his face as he snaps a photo, then another, and another, each one capturing Taeil on his back, pretty pink face and wet half-lidded eyes, expensive collar around his neck with the matching leash, legs spread wide open andDoyoung buried deep inside of him. Taeil looks up at the camera through his eyelashes and Doyoung damn near loses it, taking photo after photo to preserve that look. He takes one last picture before switching to a video, moving back his hips agonisingly slow and recording it before sending them all to the 127 group chat, throwing his phone back on the bedside table, not even waiting for any replies.

The younger presses a soft but firm kiss to Taeil’s lips. He runs his hands up his waist and Taeil giggles when his boyfriend accidentally tickles him. They separate, noses brushing against each other.

"I love you," Doyoung whispers, picking back his rough and fast pace, ripping a loud pitched moan from the cute kitten underneath him. 

"Oppa," he chokes out, rolling his hips the best he could to meet Doyoung’s thrusts, gasping and clawing at his back when Doyoung’s cock hits him just right to make him see stars for a split second. Taeil panted heavily, shivering. Doyoung always thought Taeil looked perfect like this, thoroughly, pathetically, unabashedly fucked out to the point where he can’t make a proper sentence. It is erotic, the way Doyoung can reduce his usually well spoken and strong hyung down to a babbling, moaning and crying mess.

Taeil was very vocal, it wasn’t something new. He always had a hard time with staying quiet, letting out the prettiest, most beautiful noises Doyoung ever heard. And he was trying, really, he was trying to keep it down sometimes. He’d snap his mouth shut anytime a whine got too loud, bite at his fist, focusing so deeply on keeping his sounds at a minimum. But it never worked, Doyoung loved hearing his adorable boyfriend, there's something primal, something dark andslightly possessive that makes him want to see Taeil fall apart on his dick. Wants to see hear him completely lose it.

The smaller man sobs from the intense pleasure, electricity shoots up his spine as Doyoung continues to thrusts relentlessly into that sweet spot, one of Doyoung’s hand sliding between their bodies to grip on Taeil’s sensitive flushed cock, jerking him off in time with his sharp thrusts.

"Please. Please Doyoung hyung, p-please, I’m gonna-"

And just like that, Taeil was coming with a loud moan, his nails tearing into Doyoung’s shoulders, body shuddering, his back arching so prettily and his cock twitching, spurting out cum all over his chest. Doyoung took the leash in his hand, pulling on it once again, groaning as he finally came too, emptying himself inside Taeil who sighed at the sensation of being full. The younger leaned his forehead against his, letting out a small broken moan when he slowly pulled out.

Taeil reached a trembling hand up the back of his neck and pulled him down into a bruising kiss, biting and licking at each other’s mouth. It’s only when they broke the kiss that Doyoung realised how lucky he was to have Taeil and be the one making a mess out of him. Taeil was breathing heavily, chest rising up and down. His face was flushed that soft pink colour the younger was obsessed with, his eyes were shining with tears, black hair stuck to his forehead and his plump lips were now bright red, some drool at the corners of his mouth. The damn collar was still wrapped around his neck. He looked like the prettiest angel. Pretty, wrecked angel.

They’re messy, sticky and smelling of sex, but they don't care. Not when they are kissing, giggling and teasing each other playfully. Doyoung laid kisses all over Taeil’s body and face, brushing his hair out of Taeil’s sight. Cooed praises after praises. Murmured how precious he was. How much he loved him. All in deep and low whispers.

“You were so good for me, kitten. Perfect. So fucking good,” 

Another sweet kiss, he removed the leash from the collar as Taeil mumbled something incomprehensible that made the younger giggle lightly.

"Happy birthday, angel."

Later that night, when Taeil finally checked the group chat and saw the absolutely filthy replies to his own embarrassing, yet hot pictures, he can’t fight the way his entire body flushes, heat and arousal coursing through him. He can’t help but ask Doyoung in the smallest voice, if they could do something all together one day, rutting his now half hard cock against Doyoung’s thigh.

It was interesting to see how Youngho, Jaehyun and Mark were a blushing mess when they saw the two, or how the others were devouring Taeil alive with their dark lustful eyes.

_ Doyoung already knows they’re going to have so much fun. _

♡

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome, hope you liked it!
> 
> follow me/come talk to me on twitter: [@dearlovelymoon](https://twitter.com/dearlovelymoon?s=09)


End file.
